1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices including a transparent region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting (OLED) display device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted.
Recently, a transparent OLED device capable of transmitting an image of an object (or a target) that is located in the rear (e.g., the back) of the OLED device by including a transparent region and a pixel region has been developed. Here, opaque metal wirings which reduce a transmissivity of the transparent OLED device may not be disposed in the transparent region of the transparent OLED device. In addition, a touch screen panel may be disposed on the transparent OLED device, and may be electrically connected to the transparent OLED device. The touch screen panel may include sensing electrodes to sense (or detect) a contact (e.g., a finger, a touch pen, etc.) of a user of the transparent OLED device. For example, the touch screen panel may sense a contact (or an input) of the user, and the method may use a self-capacitance, a mutual-capacitance, etc. for sensing the contact of the user. Here, the touch screen panel of the self-capacitance method may include a plurality of touch sensor electrodes and touch sensor wirings connected to the touch sensor electrodes respectively, and the touch screen panel may sense a change in capacitance which is generated in the touch sensor electrodes. Accordingly, when the user contacts the front of the touch screen panel, the transparent OLED device may sense the contact of the user. However, as the transparent OLED device includes the touch screen panel for sensing touch events, a thickness of the transparent OLED device may be increased.